


MCYT Oneshots

by lkitty04



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Romance, Caregiver, Caretaking, Childhood Trauma, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Little, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Shipping, Suicide Attempt, Trans Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkitty04/pseuds/lkitty04
Summary: MCYT OneshotsDream SMP oneshots
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions or requests.

Will do:  
Romantic  
Adult shipping if the YT has said its ok  
Headcannons  
Fluff  
Angst  
Friendship Fluff

I will put emojis corresponding the different genres

Will not do:  
Minor shipping  
Smut  
Too much gore  
Non-Consensual/Rape


	2. Who Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Bad binding 
> 
> Trans/Genderfluid Tommyinnit

Tommyinnit POV

Getting called women or girl doesn't feel like a punch in the gut  
Yet when someone calls me Man or refers to me as he  
My heart pounds and my stomach gets fluttery  
When someone calls me They it doesn't hurt either 

I don't know who I am  
But i can't even give one thought to think about myself  
Once I do my chest jumbles up  
And my stomach turns into a aching ball of nothing

I am a girl  
No

I am a boy  
No

I am non-binary  
No

They don't feel right how can I find myself if none if then feel right

As I stand in my room wearing two sports bras  
Trying my best not to cry  
Shaky breaths as I put a shirt over my head and look in the mirror

Euphoria

Absolutely ecstatic 

I start crying quietly covering my my mouth so no one hears my shaky sobs in the wake of the night  
While the house is silent with no interruptions  
I do the same routine over and over again. Wondering for the day I can wear it out and no one will say

« Oh have your breasts shrunk? »  
« You look smaller today »  
« Where'd your boobs go? Haha »

I wish you could take them off and hang them up for another day without having to hack them off your body never to be used again. 

I wish I could figure my brain out  
I wish I could understand 

I wish I could be me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
